fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarai Makawi
Zarui Makawi is a leviathan that is distinctly related to Zarai Mawara and is an early-tier monster for Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides G-Rank questline. Physiology Zarai Makawi has pitch-black scales to contrast Zarai's mix of black and grey: to camouflage the dark sectors of the locales it resides in. Its back is laced with a multitude of sharp spines that its able to use them as physical weaponry against prey and enemy alike. Its body is significantly long even by Leviathan standards which makes it able to slither across the ground in similar fashion to a snake. It is capable of breathing out a black smoke from its mouth that clouds the area in a blinding mist. Its blade ends on a razor-sharp tip alongside having a lantern antennae on its head: this lantern antennae can only shine bright enough to attract prey - not enough to temporarily stun potential threats. Its eyes are glimmering emerald in colour: turning sapphire-blue when the leviathan is enraged. Its teeth proceed to glow bright sapphire blue when the leviathan is enraged - its glowing eyes and fangs are visible past the blinding black mist it spews out: also visible past the mist of areas such as the Old Swamp. Unlike its relative: Zarai Mawara, it retains pupils in its eyes. Behavior Zarai Makawi are just as aggressive as their larger counterparts: Zarai Mawara which makes them highly provocative and an acknowledged threat by the Guild when they start causing mayhem. It is primarily nocturnal due to it being adapted to darkness. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Epioth and other medium-sized Herbivores Arch-Rivals: Other semi-aquatic predators (Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Voluron) Special Behaviors * When idle, it often scrapes its back into the ground to sharpen its spines. * It occasionally proceeds to slither around in similar fashion to a snake when moving. Attacks Land Note: it uses some of the generic leviathan attacks that isn't listed below - all the attacks below have unique animations compared to other leviathans. Bite: It will lift one arm upwards and proceed to auto-aim its head directly at the targeted hunter before biting them. Double Bite: The same as the Bite attack except it will move backwards and proceed to bite the hunter again: target a different hunter and attempt to bite them. Tail Slap: It poises its tail from the left or right side before slithering to the side and slapping its tail directly at the hunter. Has a 25% chance to inflict Bleeding. Double Hipcheck: It slithers backwards before hipchecking and then slithering in a differing position at either the same hunter or another and then proceeds to hipcheck again. Backcheck: It will coils to its side and proceeds to forcefully slither itself at the hunters position with its back poises before "backchecking". Has a 50% chance to inflict Bleeding. Slither Bite Combo: It will slither in similar fashion to a snake wyvern where it proceeds to slither to hunters and bite them before slithering around again and continuously biting while targeting other hunters. Tail Stream: It jumps upwards into the air and proceeds to spin its tail in a 360 degrees angle mid-air before getting back into position and usually combo-chaining with another attack immediately afterwards. Has a 25% chance to inflict Bleeding. Miasma Trace: It opens its mouth and unveils a small trail of black miasma that fades away after several seconds. Inflicts Blindness. Miasma Spewage: It rears its head upwards and spews out large smogs of black miasma as it flails its head all around: sending the black miasma everywhere across the area, the black miasma fades away after 20 seconds. Inflicts Blindness. Miasma Beam: It will rear its head downwards and then auto-turning to a hunters position before shooting a beam of black miasma - the beam trail of the blinding miasma remains for 30 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Blindness. Miasma 180 Beam: The same as the Miasma Beam attack except it will turn its beam in a 180 degrees angle. Spinning Whip: It proceeds to slither at the hunter before then jumping high into the air while slthering and then slam its back + tail at the hunters position before taking several seconds to get back on its hands and feet. Has a 75% chance to inflict Bleeding. Spinning Blade: It will auto-turn to the hunters position and proceed to slither to them but then proceeds to turn to its side and spin to its side, looking similar to a beyblade - it spins around the area: aiming for hunters un the process - this attack lasts for 10 seconds before the leviathan gets back into position. This attack deals an extremely high amount of damage and has a 100% chance to inflict Bleeding. Spinning Wheel: It will slither at the hunter before then leaping extremely high into the air and spinning vertically mid-air like a wheel - it will then roll like a wheel at the hunters position - often combo-chaining this attack with another roll attack (the rolling is mildly similar to Uragaan's rolling attacks). Has a 75% chance to inflict Bleeding. Spinning Slice Combo: It will combo chain its Spinning Blade, Spinning Wheel and Backcheck attacks mid-ways amongst another and randomly - making this attack extremely lethal and possible to cart an entire team of hunters. Underwater W.I.P Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its eyes will change colouration to bright blue + its teeth will start glowing bright blue (the same blue as its eyes): the scales on its body will moisturise and have a glistening texture - its movement speed increased by 1.55x - higher chance that it will proceed to do its signature attack. *Tired State: It will start to drool from its mouth: its scales will become dull - will trip when slithering alongside fail to unleash blinding mist from its mouth. Mounts It is mounted the same way most other Leviathans are mounted. Ecology *Habitat Range It typically inhabits the same locales that its counterpart: Zarai Mawara inhabits. Consisting of watery locales such as the Deserted Island, Nightmare Marshes and Old Swamp although also been sighted in subzero locales such as the Tundra and Arctic Ridge. *Ecological Niche It is relatively low tier in the food chain with it running the risk of being preyed upon by larger semi-aquatic predators such as Lagiacrus, Voluron and Plesioth alongside the likes of Eelekiose potentially making a meal out of them. Its physical defenses are enough to be able to fight such predators off. *Biological Adaptations Due to its length and slender-body, its speed while swimming underwater is excellent and allows them to escape large predators with relative ease. Its sharp spines are razor-tipped and are strong enough to cut through rock like butter - making them very lethal against predators that would target the leviathan, if that's not enough, it retains a regurgitation sac where it spits out clouds of black mist to blind enemies. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms + Legs Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Body (Side + Belly) Impact: (★) Cutting: (★★★) Ranged: (★★) Body (Back) Impact: (★★★) Cutting: (★) Ranged: (★★) Tail Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = ★ *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Carves Notes * Made to add more early-tier monsters to the G-Rank of Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides. * Its connection to Zarai Mawara (a monster from Dinoman0310) is due to the fact that Zarai Mawara is in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides - alongside to correlate being a weaker relative to counter Arkhashal being a significantly stronger relative. * It is Tetsucabra-tier in the star-levelling system - so it is still an incredibly lethal monster despite its 3 star rating. * Its lantern is a remaining trait from its ancestors that used to rely on the lantern - lorewise, over the next few years, Zarai Makawi's future descendants are likely to no longer retain the lantern. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker